1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to a graphics application configured to sort geometry objects within a computer aided design (CAD) drawing based on graphic styles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term computer aided design (CAD) refers to a broad variety of computer-based tools used by architects, engineers, animators, video game designers, and other graphics and design professionals. CAD applications may be used to construct computer models or drawings representing virtually any imaginable construct. One type of CAD application is a graphics application that can be used to add colors to a line drawing to compose a visually-pleasing scene or image. Photo/video editing software tools provide similar features.
Additionally, graphics applications frequently provide users with the ability to apply graphic styles to elements of the drawing. A graphic style is a set of reusable appearance attributes. Graphic styles allow a user to quickly change the look and feel of an object. For example, a user can change an object's fill and stroke color, alter its transparency, and apply various effects in one step. An example of a graphic style includes a “polka dot” graphic style, such that applying the polka dot graphic style to an object fills the object with a polka dot pattern.
Another common feature of graphics applications is the ability to organize objects on layers. Layers may be stacked one on top of another so that objects in a lower layer appear to be beneath objects in a higher layer. Layers allow designers to mimic traditional drafting and printing techniques based on film and paper, such as cutting and pasting. Designers may edit a particular layer without affecting the other layers. Most commonly, designers manually place objects into a particular layer. In some graphics applications, one layer may be a “current layer” and new objects are placed onto the current layer by the graphics application without explicit command from the user.
In some graphics applications, a user may modify the objects in a layer by changing parameters associated with that layer. For example, if five objects are placed on Layer A, and the user applies a green color to Layer A, the green color is applied to all five objects in Layer A. Other parameters of layers may be modified, including stroke thickness, transparency, blur, and other graphic style parameters, to name but a few examples. Also, one prior art technique for updating the graphic style of multiple objects is to allow a user to change one object at a time, one after another. However, individually applying a desired color or graphical style to many objects rapidly becomes tedious for the user. Especially where many objects are to be updated with the same color or graphical style.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a technique for automatically sorting objects in a graphics drawing based on graphic styles.